murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RamWik
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hélène Joy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LaurenLlama15 (talk) 03:49, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Editing Notes New Mark-up for Portable InfoBoxes? '''Who converts those? Two "confusing" catergories: Writers and Writers (crew)? Maybe change to Literary Writers and Script Writers? RamWik (talk) 19:28, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Hi there! I wanted to give you a more than robot thank you for all you're doing on the wiki. I'm not on here as often as I should be, but I do get emails almost everyday about your contributions. It's becoming more and more up to date which is great! So, thanks again. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to drop by. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 02:26, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Lol whaa..?! No more pages that needs an image. Yummyd (talk) 02:01, September 18, 2015 (UTC)YummyD I'm so confused, because just yesterday was was adding images and now today it's all "completed". A mystery, yes, a mystery indeed. Yummyd (talk) 03:15, September 18, 2015 (UTC)YummyD Why thank you, and you too Joules. Yummyd (talk) 04:48, September 18, 2015 (UTC)Sunny Mystery solved, ish? So only the pages that need images are restored but the rest are still a-missing. Yummyd (talk) 23:15, September 18, 2015 (UTC)YummyD Editor Reminder Notes A goal, mastering the summary. A summary answers the who, what, where, when, why and how of the story (or episode), clearly understanding the script. A summary captures the gist of the source story, boiling it down to fewer words or sentences. More often, it is written in the present tense, retaining key ideas, facts, and examples that are crucial to the main storyline and structure of the original script. A good summary avoids inserting opinion, making personal commentaries or judgements (reserve those for essays, op-eds and commentaries.). Writing a summary is very much like a good journalist/reporter writing a concise short story about a bigger story. RamWik (talk) 03:13, October 12, 2015 (UTC) I was just about to comment that if you could start working on completing the summaries for all the episodes. Your edits are all very good from what I've seen! Keep up the good work. Additional images for newer episodes would also be greatly appreciated. I just may make you an admin soon! Thanks for all your help. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 03:14, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: editor to editor Hi there! Sorry for the late reply. Been super busy with school and work, don't have a lot of spare time on me. Thumbs up on updating pictures! Needs to be done! LaurenLlama15 (talk) 05:06, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Nick Nolan Thanks for fixing the image on the pages. I couldn't get it in the right spot. ☺MMDA (talk) 00:44, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Adding Categories Hi thanks for the info I didn't know that. How do I find out about what categories the wiki has? Is there a page that lists them? Thank you. MMDA (talk) 11:15, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your help. MMDA (talk) 08:42, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Picture, Templates, and InfoBoxes I see. My apologies then. I simply wished to have an HD photo in place of a smaller, LQ one. Murali9395 (talk) 08:16, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if you know why templates arent working right now? THANKSSYummyd (talk) 23:16, December 11, 2015 (UTC)Du Soleil Templates and InfoBoxes work in Classic Editor mode. One can edit an already existing InfoBox (to add photos and update information in either editing modes without needing to know html and markups. Just tested them both. RamWik (talk) 00:49, December 12, 2015 (UTC) HELLO! So it turns out that the Infobox Cast template (as of now) is the only one where it does not have any aditting fields. The rest are fine. Yummyd (talk) 01:26, December 14, 2015 (UTC)Soleil Hi, just have to say what a great job you do every day keeping this wikia updated!-- 07:41, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Connections? HELLO! I was wondering where you get all of the to-be-released Murdoch Mysteries info. Are you personally connected to the creators of the show, or something of the like? (if so, WOW SO COOL) Yummyd (talk) 05:08, March 4, 2016 (UTC)YUMMYD Shhhh - need to keep my sources close-to-the-vest ;-) Will be taking a ''hiatus '''''since all the episode pages are up now. Look for the return of a former nemesis (evil Eva?) in the final episode, who will impact the William-Julia relationship as their navigate through this rough patch (loss of Roland), cliff-hanger possibilities abound. RamWik (talk) 15:54, March 4, 2016 (UTC) On Hiatus - working on other project deadlines Will be checking-in periodically to make editing updates: refer trivia and fact-checking questions to other editors, please. Thank you. Please. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 19:12, March 15, 2016 (UTC)